Phone Call
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [Oneshot] [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Taeyong mendapat panggilan telepon dari Jung sialan Jaehyun. Untuk ikut meramaikan event #JaeYongSpreadLove. Warn! YAOI. Typo(s). OOC(s). Plotwhatplot. DLDR! RnR?


**Phone Call**

JaeYong

Jaehyun x Taeyong

Untuk ikut meramaikan event **_#JaeYongSpreadLove_**

NCT & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment

 _YAOI. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s). NC. Plot What Plot_

.

* * *

" _HYUNG_!"

Taeyong langsung menjauhkan ponsel di tangannya dari telinga. Ia benar-benar mengira bisa menderita kerusakan pendengaran saat itu juga karena suara Jaehyun barusan. "Kenapa? Jangan berteriak, Jaehyun _nie_."

" _Hyung ada di mana sekarang?"_

Jaehyun bahkan tak menggubris protesannya. Dasar.

Taeyong entah kenapa bisa membayangkan wajah cemberut Jaehyun saat mendengar nada merajuk itu. "Aku kira Hansol- _hyung_ sudah memberitahumu. Aku memberitahunya sebelum pergi tadi."

" _Tapi ini sudah malam! Kenapa hyung harus ke gedung SM malam-malam begini?"_

"Aku dipanggil, mana bisa menolak?" jawab Taeyong. Dari sini ia bisa melihat _manager_ nya masih berbicara dengan seseorang di depan sana. Ia pamit sebentar untuk menjawab telepon tadi. Sebagai leader NCT kadang ia memang mendapat panggilan mendadak seperti ini. Meski sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat, ia tetap harus memenuhi panggilan itu.

 _"Lalu kenapa tidak mengajakku?"_

"Yang dipanggilkan hanya aku," balasnya.

 _"Masih lama tidak?"_

"Sepertinya." Taeyong membenarkan jaketnya saat merasa udara dingin menusuk. "Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang, Jaehyun _nie_. Besok jadwal kita padat."

 _"Hyung tahu sendiri aku tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum mendapat pelukan dan ciuman selamat malam darimu."_ Sebuah dengusan terdengar dari seberang. Taeyong tahu Jaehyun sedang kesal sekarang. _"Lagipula aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain malam ini dengan hyung."_

Taeyong tak bodoh. Tentu saja ia bisa menebak maksud dari _sesuatu yang lain_ dari perkataan Jaehyun barusan. "B-bodoh!" Taeyong tahu wajahnya kini mulai berubah warna sekarang. Hubungannya dengan Jaehyun memang sudah berkembang jauh melebihi seorang teman atau teman satu grup―tentu tanpa diketahui siapapun. Mereka bahkan sudah terlampau sering melakukan hal-hal nakal di sela-sela waktu bersama mereka. Tapi tetap saja, bahasan seperti ini selalu bisa membuatnya malu. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

 _"Aku serius, hyung."_ Suara husky Jaehyun menjadi jauh lebih rendah. Dan meski hanya lewat telepon, Taeyong seakan bisa membayangkan Jaehyun berbisik tepat di samping telinganya. Membuat tubuhnya merasakan getaran-getaran aneh. _"Aku keras. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang."_

Taeyong merasa wajahnya semakin memerah sekarang. Perasaannya saja atau suhu di sekitarnya mulai menghangat?

Tapi kemudian suara-suara lain yang familiar tiba-tiba sampai ke pendengarannya. Suara dua orang lain yang sedang berbicara dan tertawa entah karena apa. Taeyong tiba-tiba pucat. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Jaehyun. Kau sedang tidak sendirian, bukan?" paniknya.

 _"Ya. Aku sedang di kamar, bersama Yuta-hyung dan Mark."_

Lalu kenapa pemuda Jung itu malah membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak?!

 _Ah_ , Taeyong lupa. Jaehyun yang sedang _horny_ memang selalu bisa melakukan hal gila.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan masalahmu di kamar mandi."

Sebuah dengusan kembali terdengar dari seberang. _"Aku tidak akan sampai jika hanya bermain solo. Hyung harus membantuku."_

"Maksudmu?"

" _Phone sex_?"

WTF?

"Tidak."

Terkutuklah Jung Jaehyun dan hormon berlebihan miliknya.

 _"Ayolah,Yongyongie."_ Jaehyun kembali merengek.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku mau melakukan hal seperti itu."

 _"Ayolah, hyung! Aku tersiksa di sini. Beri aku satu alasan kenapa kita tidak bisa melakukan―"_ suaranya dibuat lebih pelan, " _Phone sex_?"

"Apakah kau serius aku perlu memberikanmu alasan?"

 _"Ya."_

"Demi Tuhan, Jung. Aku sedang di luar dan kau sedang bersama Yuta dan Mark sekarang." Taeyong kehabisan kata-kata. Mencoba menahan dirinya agak tak berteriak pada Jaehyun karena permintaan konyolnya beberapa saat lalu. Sebelum melanjutkan bicara dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulut. "Kita berdua sedang tak berada di tempat yang seharusnya untuk membicarakan hal seperti ini, apalagi _phone sex_. Apa kau sudah gila?"

 _"Aku bisa pergi ke kamar mandi, dan hyung, hyungnya juga bisa pergi ke tempat yang sepi. Aku yakin gedung SM cukup sepi malam-malam begini. Di kamar mandi, ruangan tak terpakai, atau bahkan tangga darurat. Terserah."_

"YA, Jung Jaehyun! Kau mau mati?"

Wajah Taeyong perlahan kembali berubah merah, melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati beberapa orang di sana, bahkan _manager_ nya, mulai mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Taeyong menggeleng dari kejauhan, memberitahu mereka bahwa tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi sekaligus memberikan pandangan menyesal. Sialan, Jaehyun baru saja membuatnya bertingkah seperti orang bodoh.

 _"Hyung?"_

Lalu pikirannya kembali. Memikirkan ide gila itu malah membuatnya _paranoid_ , ia mulai takut karena berfikir orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa membaca pikiran kotornya saat itu.

"Tidak." Taeyong berbisik, lagi.

Ia mendengar bunyi _klik_ samar dari seberang. Sepertinya Jaehyun serius dengan dia yang akan melakukan sesuatu di kamar mandi.

 _"Hyung hanya perlu minta izin sebentar. Menemukan tempat yang cukup aman dan aku bisa memberitahu hyung apa saja yang akan aku lakukan untukmu jika aku di sana bersamamu sekarang,"_ suara husky bernada rendah, yang sialannya terdengar menggoda, dari Jaehyun terdengar lagi. Taeyong tahu pemuda itu benar-benar sedang _horny_ hanya dari suaranya.

Taeyong menelan ludah. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

 _"Jadi hyung lebih suka aku mengatakannya sekarang, saat hyung masih berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan orang?"_

Ruangan itu tidak benar-benar penuh dengan orang, hanya beberapa, tapi Jaehyun tidak perlu tahu itu. "Aku lebih suka jika kau tak usah mengatakan apapun."

Jaehyun tak menjawabnya. Hanya ada keheningan dari seberang telepon.

"Jaehyun?" panggil Taeyong heran.

Suara resleting meluncur turun terdengar jelas di telinga Taeyong. Dan apa yang ia dengar selanjutnya membuat tubuh Taeyong tersentak.

 _"Taeyong-hyung…"_ Suara Jaehyun masuk ke telinganya.

Mata Taeyong terbelalak.

 _"Hyung, aku baru saja membayangkan kau mendorongku ke dinding, menarik celanaku turun, lalu berlutut di depanku. Begitu bersemangat untuk memiliki milikku di dalam mulutmu,"_ Ia berhenti, napasnya terdengar berat. _"Milikku yang sudah siap merasakan mulutmu yang hangat dan basah."_

Taeyong menggigit bibir, karena dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membayangkan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Seolah pemandangan itu benar-benar terjadi di depannya; mereka di ruangan gelap di suatu tempat, dengan celana Jaehyun yang turun di sekitar pergelangan kaki pemuda itu, bersandar di dinding, dengan miliknya yang berukuran besar yang sudah setengah keras berada di tepat di depan wajahnya, diam-diam meminta untuk berada dalam mulutnya.

Dan itu tentu tidak akan mengambil banyak waktu sampai Taeyong benar-benar melakukannya.

Taeyong selalu suka sensasi saat milik Jaehyun yang berukuran besar berada dalam mulutnya. Menyukainya di tempat kedua, tentunya setelah sensasi benda itu saat bergerak dalam dirinya. Sensasi saat benda berdenyut itu melawan lidahnya. Dia benar-benar menyukainya.

Tapi apa yang paling ia sukai adalah suara yang akan melewati bibir Jaehyun saat Taeyong membawa benda itu lebih dalam dan lebih dalam hingga menyentuh tenggorokkannya. Jaehyun akan terkesiap lalu menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan desahannya. Kemudian Jaehyun akan mengutuk, mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor tentang seberapa baik Taeyong melakukan pekerjaannya.

Kepala Jaehyun akan tertunduk, matanya akan terkunci pada pemandangan miliknya yang keluar-masuk di mulut Taeyong. Merasa jika kecepatan yang diberikan _hyung_ nya itu terlalu lambat, lalu melarikan jarinya ke rambut Taeyong, menunjukkan kepadanya kecepatan yang ia inginkan.

Dan saat Taeyong melakukan seperti yang ia mau, Jaehyun akan mendesis, mengencangkan cengkeramannya di rambut Taeyong sambil ikut menghentakkan pinggulnya.

"Sialan." Nafas Taeyong memburu. "Maaf, _hyung_. Tapi aku mau ke toilet sebentar," pamitnya pada sang _manager._

Hanya karena pikiran seperti itu, Taeyong dengan cepat berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar untuk mencari tempat yang lebih sepi. Seperti keinginan Jaehyun.

Jung _sialan_ Jaehyun.

.

* * *

Taeyong tak tahu apa yang merasukinya saat ia berjalan dengan terburu ke luar. Ia tak menuju toilet, tempat itu berada cukup jauh dari sana dan ia tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama. Memilih masuk pada sebuah ruangan yang ada di ujung koridor, yang ternyata adalah tempat untuk menaruh alat-alat kebersihan. Menutup pintu, kemudian menguncinya.

Tangannya dengan berantakkan melepaskan kancing dan membuka resleting celananya. Sebelum terduduk dengan posisi menyandar pada pintu. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel bahkan bergetar pelan.

"Jaehyun…"

 _"Hyung akan membuka mulut, bersiap untuk menerima apapun yang akan kuberikan, memanjakan milikku yang sudah mengeras."_

Taeyong merintih, membayangkan jika apa yang ia dengar benar-benar terjadi.

 _"Aku akan memenuhi mulut hyung dengan milikku dan tanpa peringatan apapun, aku akan mendorongnya sampai menyentuh tenggorokanmu. Hyung akan mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi aku akan menahan hyung di tempat dengan tangan di belakang lehermu."_

Mata Taeyong perlahan tertutup sementara tangannya dengan nakal menyelinap ke dalam celananya dan meremas miliknya sendiri.

 _"Aku tidak akan memberikan hyung kesempatan untuk menarik napas, aku akan mulai mendorong milikku masuk dan keluar, masuk dan keluar, berulang-ulang dengan kasar. Karena hyung perlu dihukum setelah menolakku."_

Taeyong mulai memanjakan miliknya, matanya tertutup rapat. "J-jaehyun…"

 _"Setelah aku merasa bahwa hyung sudah mendapatkan hukuman setimpal, aku akan menarik milikku."_

"Jangan―ahh." Taeyong tersentak saat miliknya berkedut.

Taeyong bisa mendengar Jaehyun tertawa kecil, _"Hyung memang pelacurku, dan selalu tak puas dengan milikku dimulutmu kan?"_ Nafas Taeyong semakin memburu, tapi ia mengangguk kuat-kuat.

 _"Tapi pantat hyung terlalu menarik untukku. Jadi aku akan dengan cepat membalik tubuh hyung dan membuat hyung menungging di depanku."_ Jaehyun berhenti sejenak, _"Menungginglah, Yongyongie."_

Panggilan sayang Jaehyun mungkin akan terdengar sangat manis, ya jika itu tidak diucapkan dengan nada beratnya yang penuh nafsu.

Taeyong melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan, menarik celananya turun hingga lutut. Ia menaruh ponselnya di lantai, membuatnya dalam dalam mode _loudspeake_ r. Bergerak mempersiapkan posisi, menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut dan siku di lantai―menungging sehingga pantatnya tersapu udara dingin dari ruangan. Menghantarkan getaran-getaran menyenangkan.

"Oke," Taeyong berbicara di sela nafasnya yang menjadi lebih cepat.

 _"Aku akan meremas pantatmu, hyung. Memainkannya sampai aku puas. Lalu melebarkannya agar lubangmu terlihat. Menggoda tempat itu dengan lidah milikku. Memainkan lidahku di sana."_ Taeyong mengerang, sebelah tangannya kembali bermain dengan miliknya sendiri, _"Kau selalu menjadi gila tiap aku melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak peduli, menggali lubangmu lebih dalam dengan lidahku dan sesekali menusukkan jari-jari panjangku juga."_ Jaehyun seakan berbisik seksi di telinganya.

"Ah…" Taeyong melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mengerang, mati-matian menginginkan apa yang ia dengar agar menjadi nyata. Tangannya beralih menuju bagian belakang tubuhnya, menusukkan langsung dua jari miliknya. Membayangkan jika itu adalah jari-jari panjang dan lentik milik Jaehyun yang kini mengisi analnya.

 _"Hyung akan memohon padaku untuk menyentuhmu, untuk menggerakkan lidahku lebih cepat di lubangmu, untuk mem-fuck-mu keras hingga tubuhmu menekan lantai sampai hyung tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain aku yang ada dirimu."_

Taeyong menyandarkan pipinya ke lantai yang dingin, sehingga kedua tangannya bisa bebas untuk bermain dengan bagian depan sekaligus mengisi lubang belakang tubuhnya.

"Jaehyun―ahh…"

 _"Hyung akan memintaku bermain dengan nipplemu, mencubit-cubitnya keras sampai hyung mengerang keenakan."_

" _Oh, please_. Jaehyun," pintanya. Tangannya meremas lebih kuat miliknya, menggerakkannya dengan cepat. Gambaran di pikirannya hanya menambah penyiksaannya.

Taeyong bisa membayangkan seringai Jaheyun hanya dari suaranya.

 _"Hyung akan mengerangkan namaku, terengah-engah minta kumasuki. Dan aku akan menarik pinggulmu, hyung. Membalik tubuhmu agar menghantam lantai, melebarkan kakimu ke samping dan menindih tubuhmu dari atas."_

Taeyong membalik tubuhnya, membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Sebelah tangannya masih bermain di kemaluannya, sementara dua jari dari tangannya sibuk mengisi keluar masuk lubangnya.

 _"Aku akan mendorong masuk milikku, hyung. Tapi aku ingin mendengar kau mengemis, hyung. Jadi mengemislah."_

Taeyong kembali melengkung tubuhnya, mulutnya ternganga, dan dia mencengkeram pangkal kemaluannya, belum siap untuk datang. "Jaehyun _please, please_. _Fill me. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Ahh."_

Suara tawa terdengar dari seberang.

 _"Baiklah, hyung. Aku akan mendorong milikku. Mendorongnya dalam sekali hentak. Wajahmu akan berkerut, merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat yang luar biasa saat aku mendorong milikku keluar-masuk. Oh, pantat ketatmu tidak pernah membutuhkan banyak persiapan, bukan? Karena kau selalu suka saat aku bergerak cepat dan kasar di dalam sana."_

"YA! YA!" Taeyong menjerit saat orgasme mendekat. Hanya sedikit lagi. "J-jaehyun, aku... aku dekat."

Taeyong menutup matanya tertutup.

 _"Aku juga, hyung,"_ Jaehyun menggeram rendah. _"Lalu aku akan menampar pantatmu, hyung. Menamparnya berkali-kali hingga berubah menjadi merah cerah."_

"Oh, Tuhan!" Taeyong tersentak. Tubuhnya bergetar saat ia merasakan gelombang pertama orgasme datang.

 _"Hyung, aku juga―"_

Taeyong tersentak lebih kuat sebelum punggungnya melengkung dan ia berteriak saat orgasmenya benar-benar sampai. Cairannya turun mengotori lantai saat ia mendengarkan Jaehyun sampai pada orgasmenya juga dari seberang, namanya disebutkan bersamaan dengusan dan kalimat kotor.

" _Oh, fuck! Hyung―"_

 _._

* * *

Taeyong terengah, menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme. Tubuhnya masih gemetar, ia membawa dirinya bangkit dan melirik ponselnya yang teronggok di lantai. Meraih benda itu dan mematikan mode loudspeakernya.

 _"Taeyong-hyung?"_ Jaehyun dengan nada suara manis bertanya.

Jika ia tidak sedang dalam keadan seperti ini, ia tentu akan memutar mata mendengar nada suara Jaehyun. Tapi sebaliknya, dia menjawab malah menjawa dengan, "Ya?"

 _"Aku tidak sabar melihatmu sampai di dorm."_

" _Huh?_ "

 _"Tentu saja agar kita bisa benar-benar melakukan yang tadi."_

"Sialan."

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu."_ Jaehyun tertawa kecil. Lalu telepon terputus.

Taeyong terdiam memandangi kondisinya yang kini cukup mengenaskan. Lalu menghela nafas. "Jung Jaehyun sialan," katanya pada udara kosong.

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 _Maaf jika ini… nista. Hanya hasil keanuan diwaktu senggang ;-;_

 _Suka? Tidak suka?_

 _Komentar, kritik, sarannya ditunggu._

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO?**_


End file.
